


Fleeting Feelings

by LayingInTheRain



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Oneshot, Past Lives, Reincarnation, The Jury Of Nine - Freeform, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, inspired by another fic, no beta we die like men, title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayingInTheRain/pseuds/LayingInTheRain
Summary: the mystreet/mcd fandom is starving rn
Relationships: Aphmau & Garroth Ro'Meave, Aphmau & Katelyn, Aphmau & Lucinda, Aphmau & Zane Ro'Meave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fleeting Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardfantasy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like she'd been here before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038620) by [awkwardfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardfantasy/pseuds/awkwardfantasy). 



> the mystreet/mcd fandom is starving rn

Aphmau always thought she was a little strange. She had strange instincts, and strange, fleeting feelings.

\---

When she first met Zane, her first instinct was to run. When her eyes met his, she flinched, expecting a blow. He tilted his head and scoffed, “I was just saying hi. What’s wrong with you?”

Aphmau looked down at her hands, balled into fists like she was going to punch somebody.  _ When did that happen?  _ She uncurled them. “I’m not sure.”

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I’m Zane, Garroth said I had to introduce myself.”

“I’m Aphm-”

“Yeah, I know”.

\---

“Good luck with the game tonight!” Blaze smiled.

“Thanks, Alpha! See you tomorrow?”

She nodded and waved, “Yep, bye!” He waved back and joined up with other students on the football field.  _ Alpha. _ Huh, she didn’t hate it. A position of leadership among werewolves felt so fitting. Almost natural, even though she only became acquainted with them in the past few months.

He said the title with a certain type of respect, like when somebody not related to you calls you sister. Admittedly, Aphmau had never been called that so she wasn’t sure how she knew. But it fit.

\---

Balto approaches her, with a troubling smirk in his eyes. He starts going on about how she’s not even a werewolf, and ‘what has this highschool has come to. Aaron and another werewolf she’s made quick friends with promptly toss him out the second story window. When chaos breaks out, she looks over her shoulder expecting to see Garroth watching her back. She’s about to call out for him when her mind catches up.

He… isn’t in werewolf class. And they’ve never been in fights together before. So then why, why does it feel so natural to imagine Garroth’s back to her, trusting him to have her six.

\---

Katelyn called Aphmau up after-school to tell her about an upcoming Christmas party at the Ro'meave house. “Yeah, my mom told me about it, but she’d probably come.” Aphmau hears Katelyn scoff from the other end of the phone.

“C’mon, your mom can’t be that bad Aph!”

“Ooh trust me. She can be terrifying when she wants to. Maybe I can convince her to let me go on my own though. Do you know who’s coming?”

There’s a pause before Katelyn responds. “Hmm I’m not sure. Laurence and Cadenza are coming, so is Lucinda. I think she’s bring her boyfriend, Ivan. Oh! And Jeffory’s driving me there so he’s coming.”

“What about the rest of the jury?” Aphmau blurts out before she can think better of it. Silence.

“Jury? What jury?”

“Ummm..” She scrambles for an excuse. “I meant to say the rest of our friend _group_. Haha sorry. I’ve been watching a lot of those court shows lately so…” Aphmau trailed off. Jury? What jury? She just made up the lie so Katelyn didn’t think she was crazy. The people who she was thinking of were Zane’s friends (if you could call them that) like Ivy, Janus, and Lillian, but there was no way to make that sound normal.

Katelyn made a noise of understanding. “Gotcha, gotcha. Hmm Teony did say….” They chatted for a bit longer before Aphmau hung up and said her mom was calling her. In reality she spent the next half hour researching jurors and juries and why she would think of them. She found nothing useful.

\---

Hmm should she do it? Lucinda’s here, so everything should be fine. “Lucinda!” Aphmau calls out. “I want to try a potion out, can you come here?”

The girl comes down into her basement, holding a book. “Why do you need me? Mom’s taught you how to do basic potions in class before.”

“Yeah, but I wanna try to mix these,” she gestures to an array of various ingredients on the table “together. I’m not sure if it’s gonna blow up anything though.”

“And you thought I’d be able to help you with that because…?”

She playfully rolls her eyes. “ _ Because _ you have more experience with this stuff than I do. If I’m about to put two things together that you know will blow up, please tell me.”

“Fine, I can do that.” Aphmau started to set up all the different vials and pour them in. “What kind of potion are you trying to make, anyways?”

“Hmm…” She finished dumping some chopped up greens in before answering. “It’s a healing potion that I found on one of the shelves over there.” Gesturing to a wall of potion books she hesitantly asked, “You said I could look at those, right?”

“Yeah. Mom said it was fine.”

“Thank Irene. Okay… so just one more vial of the amethyst…. And done!!” Aphmau proudly, yet carefully, held up a blindingly white potion bottle. “Ta da! The Elixir of Irene is complete.”

Lucinda dropped what she was doing and frantically ran over to the table. “Did you say the Elixir of Irene!? The potion that takes years of study to make!!” In the back of Aphmau’s mind, a voice told her that she knew someone else who always got excited about Irene. She didn’t remember who. 

“Wait, wait. YEARS of study?? But I just made it, and it turned out fine!” Aphmau pointed to a page in a potions book labeled, ‘Elixir of Irene’. “It says it’s supposed to look a really weird white color and everything. Do you think I did it wrong?” She questioned worriedly. 

Lucinda read the entry and looked at the potion. She re-read it and looked at it again. And again. Finally in a confused voice she said, “N-no. Aph, I think you actually made it perfectly. Even I can’t make this! Usually it would take at least a decade of study to even think about attempting this…”

“Huh. I guess it was a fluke. It’s still cool though!” It didn’t feel like a fluke, it felt almost second nature. But, Aphmau just being lucky was the only plausible explanation. She hadn’t been studying potions for years, decades at that. The first time she really learned about potions and magics was about 15 months ago.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I wrote all of this in about two sittings, so there's probably grammar errors somewhere. oops.


End file.
